dragoon_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Downward
Downward is a 2014 short film set in the Dragoon Universe. It was directed by Mitch McClure and written by Michael Ortiz and Michael Jay Ford. Set during the Alpha Clan occupation of Roommenor, Downward follows a soldier's widow who enlists the help of a Dragoon to locate the remains of her husband. Plot Stephen Wren is a Queens Guard serving in a PSYOPs unit alongside the Alpha Clan. When insurgents ambush his unit he is designated MIA, presumed dead. His wife Claire is desperate for answers regarding his fate but the Queens Guard command isn't providing any that are concrete and refusing to permit Claire to go out beyond the wire to search for Stephen herself. While preparing to go out and search, Claire is approached by Kirkland (Ethan McDowell) a recon Dragoon who mysteriously has Stephen's dog tags. Through their conversation Kirkland reveals that Stephen is in fact dead and challenges Claire on the foolishness of going out to find the body. Seeing few other options, Claire states she's going anyway and Kirkland agrees to go with her. Traveling over field and stream, Kirkland asks Claire about her husband and their relationship, though she frequently use her explanations as a means to demean him and his Clan. After Kirkland saves Claire from a group of rebels the two begin to bond somewhat, Claire realizing that he is somewhat damaged emotionally. As the pair move through an old battlefield Kirkland inadvertently steps on a landmine which Claire is forced to try and disarm, despite Kirkland's misgivings. Troubled, Kirkland reluctantly reveals he was in the fact the person who killed Stephen, having arrived during the ambush to help protect the PSYOPs unit but accidentally shot Stephen during the chaos of battle. Claire is incredibly distraught but before either of them can resolve their issue a Guardian attacks them. Desperately the pair flee through the forest, Kirkland incredibly outgunned. A unit of insurgents beat back the Guardian with EMP weapons, leaving Kirkland and Claire a small moment of peace together. Hurt and angry, Claire prepares to kill Kirkland and he willingly offers for her to do so, a means to "make it right." Having chased off the Guardian, the insurgents turn back and attack Kirkland and Claire. Kirkland insists Claire make a run for it, using himself to buy her time. Outnumbered and emotionally spent, Kirkland tries to reason with the rebels but they won't hear it, pressing the attack. Meanwhile, Claire is working through her own inner conflict. Eventually she readies her pistol and leaves Stephen's dog tags in the woods, heading back to possibly help Kirkland. The insurgents hit Kirkland with a grenade, presumably killing him. Cast * Angela Rambourg as Claire Wren * Ethan McDowell as Sergeant Flynn Kirkland * Ryan Preimesberger as Stephen Wren * Robert D Heath as Officer Production Downward was shot over 10 days in January of 2014 in the area of Central Pennsylvania. Minor crew positions and extras were mostly recruited from a local college with many of the actors coming from New York and Los Angeles. During many of the days crew battled bitterly cold temperatures and on the first day, actor Ethan McDowell was so blinded by fog and rain that he ran into a tree. The film was shot on the RED Scarlet. Within the Dragoon Universe Downward takes place roughly 2 years after the Dragoon invasion of Roommenor. It deals with the relationship between the Alpha Clan and their new Queens Guard allies as well as the resentment the human population feels towards the Dragoons. Video Link Downward can be viewed here: